Makoto was weird like that
by cheezymonster
Summary: A short oneshot about Makoto cooking for Haru. Fluffy makoharu.


Makoto was cooking. It smelled pretty good but it needed quite a bit more mackerel. At least to Haru's liking. Haru didn't want to disturb him though. Last time he had decided to surprise Makoto while the other one was cooking had ended pretty badly.

Makoto had been humming and didn't notice the sorter boy walking behind him. It's not like he had thought of surprising him but Haru had gotten all the way behind the brunette without him noticing. Haru wasn't one to surprise people anyway, that was more like something Nagisa would do, but he still decided to hug Makoto. It wasn't something he'd do often but he needed to hug Makoto, just to show him he cared about him, from time to time. This action had caused Makoto flush bright red, stutter Haru's name a few times and fall backwards taking the frying pan he had been currently using to make the sauce for the spaghetti he had convinced Haru to try. Haru fell too because Makoto's weight compared to his own. The pan fell on the floor next to them. It was truly a miracle that none of the boiling hot sauce fell on them. They got up and Makoto then proceeded to run around Haru's kitchen trying to clean everything up while asking if Haru was okay. It should be self-evident that they ate mackerel later that evening.

Makoto was actually cooking spaghetti again because last time they had to eat the spaghetti with pan fried mackerel. Obviously Makoto had to have the spaghetti without mackerel. Obviously. Makoto was weird like that. Or actually lately Haru had started to feel like the weird one. That's probably all Nagisa and Rei's fault. They had been talking about how Haru eats and extraordinary amount of mackerel, something Makoto hadn't said to him in years. Makoto was good. He understood Haru better than the others. Even better than Rin, even though Haru was pretty sure it was because they had been living in different countries for quite a while. But he wasn't too sure.

"Haru! You're spacing out again!" Makoto said from the other side of the table smiling. He had served the spaghetti and was waiting for Haru to taste it. Haru looked at the plate in front of him. It had no mackerel on it. There wasn't any other fish either. The sauce had meatballs in it. If Haru hadn't known better he might have thought that Makoto didn't like mackerel. What was the point of having a meal without fish in it? But it smelled pretty good. "How am I supposed to eat this?" Haru asked. Makoto gave Haru a very confused look. Haru just stared back at the brunette. Brunettes weren't supposed to be dumb. How was he supposed to eat spaghetti with a spoon? Haru waved the spoon over the plate. It took Makoto long enough to snap out of his confusion and jump up to get Haru chopsticks. It wasn't like Haru couldn't get them himself. It would have been so much easier to just get up and go get them himself but Makoto had told him that tonight he shouldn't have to do anything. Makoto was weird like that too.

The food was pretty good even considering the lack of mackerel. Makoto was a fine cook. "So what do you think?" Makoto asked after Haru had eaten his last bite. "Good" Haru said and nodded once "could have used a bit more mackerel though." Makoto's smile went from ear to ear. "I knew you would say something like that" he said. Makoto then got up and cleaned the table.

It was dark in the room and the boys were trying to sleep. Makoto had decided to sleep over again and Haru didn't have anything against it. "I can't sleep" Makoto said with a small voice. Haru sat up. Makoto had his back towards Haru so he didn't notice the shorter boy crawling to him in the dark. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and snuggled against his back. Makoto jumped a bit and wiggled himself in Haru's arms to face the other. "I told you that tonight you shouldn't have to do anything" Makoto whispered. Haru paid no attention to Makoto's words and felt a pair of arms wrap around himself too. Makoto fell asleep soon after this. He always did. Makoto was weird like that.


End file.
